


漂亮男孩

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	漂亮男孩

看着那个叫做阿代尔斐尔的漂亮的男孩朝自己走来，让勒努就知道厄运果然还是降临到他那看起来纤弱的身躯上了。

那男孩经过烤火的骑兵们身边时，火焰周围的闲谈嬉笑声忽然凝固，片刻之后变成窃窃私语，可他却像是没发现般继续走着，一直走到石头砌成的指挥官室前，经过站立在门口的让勒努，朝着里面那张指挥桌走去。

这样的男孩出现在兵营里，就如同一颗晶莹剔透的冰糖落进沸水，注定会激起浪花，然后被吞没融化，成为寡淡无欢的白开水里的调味品。

战争的残酷如同暴风雪中冰晶漫布的沉重空气，呼吸起来窒息刺痛，加剧对于温暖与抚慰的追逐，死亡无时不在的阴影则让人们希望在被它拖拽至深渊前能获得片刻欢愉，正因为受到威胁的是最根本的生存欲，才更是只有最原始本真的欢愉可以暂时驱散恐惧的阴霾。

让勒努明白，那些想入非非的士兵并不对男孩存在特别的喜好，只是身处这茫茫雪原和灰色的营地中容不得他们挑拣，能有个柔软温嫩的躯体容纳他们的渴望就够了，有时候他们甚至连外貌也不会挑剔，只专捡弱者欺负。

可这营地的指挥官不同，他是真心实意偏爱男孩的。

让勒努在初入营地的首日就确信这一点，他察觉到长官看自己的眼神里存在异常的光芒。那位年近半百的男人常以各种理由让自己留在营地，呆在他的近身旁，好用他那淡黄色的眼珠子像是在欣赏着什么般看着自己，还常说些暧昧轻浮的话。直到让勒努的脸因战斗留下伤疤，才放弃对这位美丽青年的纠缠。

让勒努当然知道那位指挥官看自己的时候脑海里在期待些什么，哪怕是简单的想象就足以令他感到反胃，他已经做好即使被军法处置也要拔剑捍卫自己荣誉的准备，只要那位指挥官敢在他面前卸下虚伪的面具露出欲望熏心的贪婪本色，让勒努就会让他这辈子都不需要再操心男孩的事情。

可别人的生存之道就轮不着他过问了，见识过战场瞬息万变的生死，切肤感受过利爪划破皮肤的痛觉，相对来说被撕裂的尊严或许算不得什么可怕的事情，某种意义上来说甚至是恩惠与庇护，能让被选中者免于年纪轻轻就殒命。

让勒努不愿意，可有的是别人主动投怀送抱。

因为总是两厢情愿，所以即使营地里那些良知与道德犹在的人对他的行为有所知悉，也奈何不了他，更何况战事吃紧，兵力短缺，降低了上级部门对征战者的道德要求，虽不成文，却是大家心知肚明的事情。

但让勒努觉得阿代尔斐尔跟其他人不一样，那在营地的夜谈里被冠以勾魂之名的眼睛美丽如宝石，里面闪烁的却不止是华光与流彩，还有与之相称的刚硬与坚定。让勒努见过他这样的眼神，那个男孩坐在营地边缘的墙壁下独自思考的时候就是这样的炯炯目光。

让勒努打扰他的沉思是因为要替指挥官传话，那位阁下希望这位美丽的男孩晚上到指挥室去一趟。

 

指挥室斑驳的石制墙壁前放着一张橡木桌子，侧面的抽屉打开三分之一，灯光照耀到里面露出的半面镜子上，一双泛绿的黄色眼睛看着镜子里的人，他两鬓灰白如这石头墙般，可搭配着灰色的头发并不明显，眼角有些皱纹，这让眼睛看起来更加有神，刀疤不是什么美丽的事物，可那也是战士的勋章，只会让他看起来更加孔武有力。

尽管这把年纪了，我也还是相貌堂堂的。镜子的主人在心里暗暗想着，满意地将抽屉推回去。

指挥桌前是一张更大的桌子，足够铺开整张艾欧泽亚全景图，原本放着棋子与地图的桌面一角放着布丁与果茶，那是指挥官为今晚的客人特意准备的犒赏。他认为所有的孩子都该喜欢布丁和果茶，可爱的孩子就该是由香甜精美的甜点心组成的。被注视的少年坐在椅子上，对笼罩在他身上的灼热目光好似全无察觉，又或者浑然不在意，玻璃糖果般闪烁美丽的眼睛里带着天真与疑惑。

指挥官的眼睛贪婪地随着男孩并不明显的喉结晃动，暗自庆幸着，好在自己如今也算是个英俊的人，换了别人面对这样精致的人恐怕只会自惭形秽。

男孩像是有些害羞，不敢抬头看他，只是垂着头，低低地看着面前那份精致的布丁，将细小的银叉子戳在里面，灯光在他的脸上投下睫毛深重的影子，在那张粉嫩带着绒毛如刚摘下的蜜桃般的脸蛋上微微翕动，水润的唇瓣中间那粒小珠刚好落着灯光。

指挥官觉得自己的喉头有些紧，灌进嘴里的茶水也没能让他舒缓吞咽困难的感觉，他看着那男孩将将可以碰到地面的脚尖，空气都变得粘稠，呼吸困难。他是特意用这么高的椅子的，让小男孩们坐在上面显出小巧娇弱的样子，没什么比他们从那张椅子上跳下来时小腿肌肉的抖动更动人的画面了。

他会是他的众多收藏品中最可爱的一个。他的睫毛和他的头发一样都是可爱的粉金色，就连皮肤也是带着柔和的粉色调，暖暖的蜂蜜一样的光泽，脸蛋的线条柔美泛着红晕，低头目光闪躲的样子撩人心魄，明明是在诱惑自己，可抿嘴的样子又羞涩动人，就像个天真纯洁对自己的吸引力毫无意识的小女孩。

指挥官喜欢的是男孩年轻稚嫩的身体，却仍对那些被认为该属于女孩的可人特质倾心，因为那代表着乖巧与顺服，意味着他接下来不会遭到太多反抗。

 

阿代尔斐尔的视线落在面前那盘金灿灿的布丁光滑的表面上，上面铺着一层焦糖，散发出令人厌腻的味道。他知道今晚会发生什么，在听完那个叫做让勒努的青年的话后就猜到了，这个营地从上至下都死气沉沉憋闷得如同发霉的点心，却又渴望把把自己像砂糖样碾碎当做这群无可救药的人的甜味剂。

竟然从来没有人反抗过吗？阿代尔斐尔觉得难以置信，这样背离道德又亵渎神灵的事情竟然就这么被大家默许，就连那些在女神面前发过誓言的骑士们也没有谁想过阻止这种恶行，而那些在他之前对这种羞辱甘之如饴，只为了远离前线的人更是让这种压迫得以逞凶的鼓励者。

可阿代尔斐尔是怀着想成为骑士的雄心壮志来到这里的，他渴望的是在血与火的战场上建功立业，而不是在床笫上征战获得嘉奖与殊荣。他不惧怕死亡，因此也就不惧怕以死亡为代价来坚持某些比生命更宝贵的事情。

甜点光滑的表面就像是镜子，阿代尔斐尔秀美的容颜映照在上面，视野中银光微微闪耀，在倒影右眼的角落是一把细剑的锋利寒芒。那把剑是指挥官引以为傲的宝贝，他会在号令士兵时带着他，显示自己的威严，在穿着礼服赴宴时更是少不了它的点缀，它剑身纤细厚度单薄，更像是奢侈品而非一把武器。

阿代尔斐尔听说它从未饮过鲜血，不禁感到悲哀与可惜，它做工精巧打磨巧致，只用来做装饰挂在墙上或是垂在那个人腰间真是太浪费了。他稍微偏了偏头，将那银色光芒的源头纳入视线的余光中，不动声色地暗自思度着什么。

指挥官走到阿代尔斐尔身边，以粗重的呼吸逼近这位看起来毫无防备的少年，自以为柔情蜜意地说着情话，许诺这位少年会让他远离战场，呆在安全的地方，同时话语里隐隐透着威胁地回忆着过去拒绝过他好意的那些人悲惨的下场。若有有无地提醒着这里远离皇都，法律和裁决在这军营里地位衰微，他虽然没有生杀予夺之权，可敌人却不会手下留情，而将少年派到离敌人多近的地方则是由自己说了算的。

阿代尔斐尔静静地听着没有搭话，他沉默着颔首仍是乖顺的样子。手里握着那只布丁叉子把它当做玩具般在焦糖上画圈，直到指挥官将布着厚厚老茧的手覆盖上他搭在桌上的手背时，才忽然侧过身来将那银色的尖端插进那血管突出的皮肉中。

待那位指挥官愣愣地看着自己手上忽然多出来的东西，反应过来自己被袭击，发出刺耳的尖叫时，阿代尔斐尔已经跳到墙边，将那柄剑握在手里，他之前计算过自己大概只需要三秒就可以到达这里，他确实做到了。

阿代尔斐尔的脸上写着轻蔑与鄙夷，同时眼睛里又透着悲伤和绝望，无故出手刺杀自己的指挥官无论成败最后都必死无疑，而他没有证人可以替自己证明这么做的动机，这营地里尽是胆小懦弱又深谙明哲保身的人。

屋外的冷空气寒凉无情，竟然也吹进这屋子里来。

 

让勒努在千钧一发时推开那扇门，他知道指挥室里正上演着什么样的戏码，却仍是毕恭毕敬的样子看着狼狈不堪的指挥官阁下，说话的声音甚至比平时更加彬彬有礼：“阁下，这位是我在狄兰达尔家的前辈，他今日来营地探望我，得知您为人仁厚，作风清廉，又对我关爱有加，想来拜会您。”

“不过却正巧撞见一出好戏呢。”站在让勒努身边的人穿着一袭深色长袍，那是整个伊修加德的人都不会认错的神圣裁判所审官服，说话的人声音稳重深沉，神色中有着难以掩饰的惊喜，就好像是守株待兔的猎人，终于等到猎物上钩。他抬手放在耳边，调整着通讯贝，对着某位或者某些不在场的人说，“诸位阁下听清楚了么？这可是我亲眼所见亲耳所闻的事实，身为指挥官不以身作则恪守道德，反而利用职务之便以权谋私，满足自己邪恶的欲念，我认为这值得神殿骑士们到这里走一趟了。”

“让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔手里举起的宝剑并没有放下，他有些吃惊地看着伫立在门口神色镇定自若的青年，他过去曾以为这位跟这营地里的麻木冷漠的其他人毫无区别，甚至因为他含义特别地看过自己几眼而认定他是这指挥官阴谋的共享者。

将阿代尔斐尔喃喃自语的声音淹没的是指挥官呆若木鸡的片刻后暴风雨般的咒骂，他认为自己平时待让勒努不薄，对方如今这么做无疑是忘恩负义。可审官看他的表情冰冷如铁，庄严肃穆的目光如刀子割裂灵魂，他疯狂地咒骂着，最后渐渐变成哀恸地求饶，顾不得手背上锥心的刺痛，跪在审官的面前解释这是一场误会。

让勒努不理他的表演，默不作声地将视线越过昔日趾高气扬如今却蜷缩成团的指挥官，示意阿代尔斐尔将手里的剑放下，不要表现出太过分引人注意的张扬。而后者对他的用意了然于心，歉意地向审官大人行过礼，便把剑交给了对方。

有赖于这柄剑在皇都的名气，审官也认为它的装饰作用大过实战，且是指挥室原有之物，并非方才的持剑者蓄意携带，因此将阿代尔斐尔方才举剑的行为判定成情急之下的自我防卫，那枚银叉子造成的微不足道伤害更是如此。

他正打算就这么往上报告时，神殿骑士团的人终于到来，将罪犯、受害者与目击者一并带回皇都。营地内不明所以的士兵们夹道目送着一行人，面面相觑，神色各异，有反应过来的人想起自己也曾是暴行的参与者，顿时感到心里一惊，也有人脸上露出会心的笑容，摘下帽子默默致意。

 

不久之后营地有了新的指挥官，可让勒努与阿代尔斐尔都没有再回到这个营地，而是被派往前线，他们期待已久的地方。在那里，在经过了真正的战斗之后，他们俩都认为以对方的剑技留在后方实在是暴殄天物。

他们的友谊也在战火中得到升华，逐渐变得无话不谈。

某次战斗过后，躺在星空下，万籁俱寂中，阿代尔斐尔望着正背对着自己施展厨艺的让勒努有些犹豫地说：“有件事情一直很疑惑，可问出来的话又觉得有些冒犯。”

“但说无妨。”让勒努眉毛轻扬，示意好友说下去，想了想自己应是没有什么可对阿代尔斐尔隐瞒的。

“你脸上的伤疤不会是因为想要拒绝那个恶心的大叔才……”虽然让勒努看起来毫不在意，可阿代尔斐尔还是没有勇气把话说完，声音到一半便停住，开始为自己过于旺盛的好奇心而后悔。

“你的意思不会是我为了躲避他的侵犯自己给自己脸上划了一刀吧？”让勒努停下忙碌的动作，转过身来表情复杂地看着阿代尔斐尔，认真地确定对方不是在开玩笑之后，才摇了摇头答道，“是被龙鸟的爪子抓的。”

“我想也不是，”阿代尔斐尔眨眨眼睛，目光里带着些许心疼，又有些说不清道不明的意味，“哪有人划自己脸还专门挑眼睛下刀的，这也太狠了。”

“我听说银狐正因其皮毛的美丽温暖才遭到捕杀，可也没见过那只狐狸为了存活把的毛自己拔干净的。”让勒努声音平稳，神情十分认真，他不是话多的人，却对阿代尔斐尔格外坦诚，“感觉到威胁的话，应该想办法对付的是敌人，光靠伤害自己来逃避危险无济于事。”

“我同意你的看法。”阿代尔斐尔声音明快地说，“我只是觉得那个怪大叔竟然没看上你有些不可思议，明明你是那个营地最好看的人了。”

让勒努听罢转过头去默不作声，寻思着该用什么来堵住阿代尔斐尔那张巧舌如簧的嘴。伊修加德松饼加新薯汤，如果不够的话……让勒努从怀里摸出几颗巧克力球，他知道这位漂亮的男孩是不会拒绝甜食的。

2018-11-09


End file.
